


Stealing Kisses

by waywardodysseys



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short, Sweetness, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: You two always played a game, trying to steal kisses from one another throughout the day. Today was particularly special because it was Valentine’s Day.Since you and Pedro had been together, you two stealing each other’s kisses became an annual tradition on Valentine’s Day but you also played on other days as well – birthdays, anniversaries, holidays, and days where you just needed one another.
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Kudos: 34





	Stealing Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This published on Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> This fic was requested.

You watch Pedro walk out of the shower and wrap a towel around his hips. His coffee colored eyes find your Y/E/C eyes in the mirror. You know what day today is, you wonder if he does.

Pedro walks up behind you and presses his wet body against your clothed one.

“Don’t temp me,” you moan.

Pedro places a kiss against your neck. “First one goes to me.”

You turn in his arms and look in his eyes. If your eyes traveled further south you’d be late for work. 

You brush your mouth against his. “Even.”

Pedro glides a thumb over your lips. “You should stay home.”

You capture his mouth again then pull back. “So you can win again this year? No way.”

“Please, mi amor,” Pedro moans as his hands run down your back.

You step out of his reach, “I’m in the lead.”

Pedro follows you through your shared apartment. He walks in front of you and shields the door. 

“I need more,” he huskily whispers.

You smile and shake your head, “more later.”

“I need another,” Pedro whispers as he wiggles his eyebrows and walks towards you.

You laugh as he takes you in his arms and peppers kisses on your cheeks and along your jawline.

“I’m winning,” Pedro whispers.

You moan at his touch, his kisses. “Pedro.”

Pedro pulls faintly away, “Y/N.”

You smile as you capture his mouth then sprinkle his jawline and neck with kisses as your hand sneaks around him and lands on the doorknob. You step out of his arms and open the door.

“I’m in the lead,” you wink as you walk out the door.

Pedro keeps his eyes on you as you walk down the hallway. He smiles knowing he’ll have the upper advantage later.

\-------

You wrap your arms around Pedro’s neck and place a kiss on his skin.

Pedro reaches up and touches your hands. He turns inside of your arms then brushes his mouth against yours.

You faintly pull back, “hey now.”

Pedro raises an eyebrow.

“I’m still in the lead,” you laugh.

“Oh, really?” Pedro whispers as he captures your mouth again.

You moan against his mouth as his mustache tickles your skin. You then remember the game you two are playing and pull away.

“Unfair Pedro,” you whisper as you walk away.

Pedro takes a couple gigantic steps and wraps his arms around you. “You can’t blame me mi amor.”

You smile and laugh, “I will never get enough of you.”

Pedro places his mouth against your neck. “I know the feeling.”

You sigh contently before turning around and sweeping your mouth against his. You pull back then escape from his arms.

“Mi amor,” Pedro moans as he watches you walk away.

You smile as you walk into the living room and take a seat on the couch. You pick up the book you were reading because when you heard Pedro walk through the front door of your shared apartment you knew it was a chance to steal a kiss.

You two always played a game, trying to steal kisses from one another throughout the day. Today was particularly special because it was Valentine’s Day.

Since you and Pedro had been together, you two stealing each other’s kisses became an annual tradition on Valentine’s Day but you also played on other days as well – birthdays, anniversaries, holidays, and days where you just needed one another.

Pedro walks into the living room and places a single rose down inside the book you are reading.

You lift the green stem and place the soft red petals against your nose. You inhale and smile. 

“Bribery won’t work mister Pascal.”

Pedro smiles as he places another lone rose inside your book.

You take the flower and inhale. “Nope.”

Pedro leans down and kisses your cheek. “Mi amor.”

You turn your head and capture his mouth. “Pedro.”

He places another rose in the book.

“How many are you hiding?” You ask as he kisses your other cheek.

“This is our third Valentine’s Day together mi amor.”

You cup his cheek and bring his mouth to yours. His lips are soft and he tastes of chocolate strawberries. “Already had desert?”

Pedro grins, “you are my desert Y/N.”

You raise an eyebrow as Pedro blushes and produces a box of your favorite chocolate strawberries. You inwardly moan. This man knows how to win this game.

“Bribery should be forever banned from this game,” you whisper as you feel his hand travel up your leg.

“I know you’re weakness,” Pedro whispers against your mouth.

You kiss his lips first then kiss his jawline. “I know yours too.”

Pedro moans as he feels your hand under his shirt, touching his skin.

“You should open the box mi amor,” Pedro whispers against your ear then leaves a trail of kisses down your neck.

You glance at him then down at the heart shaped box. You lift the lid slowly, revealing chocolate covered strawberries inside. One is missing and in its place is a princess cut diamond sitting on a platinum band. 

Pedro kneels on one knee and takes out the ring.

His voice shakes as he speaks, “there’s no one I’d rather be stealing kisses from than you. No one else I’d rather have wrapped in my arms, no one else’s arms I want to feel around me,” he pauses, “mi amor, you are my everything, my always and forever. Y/N, will you marry me?”

Tears spring to your eyes as you lean forward and brush your mouth against Pedro’s.

“Yes,” you half cry, half whisper.

Pedro smiles as he slips the ring on your left ring finger.

You lean forward and press your mouth against his as you pull him towards you. You pull Pedro on top of you when you’re lying back against the couch.

Pedro leans back and looks down at you. “I think I win this year.”

You give a sly smile, “the night isn’t over yet mister Pascal.”

“I know. It’s just getting started, missus Pascal.”

Your heart soars as you bring Pedro’s mouth down against yours because you know you’ve already won him.


End file.
